Chase Away the Demons
by RELiC-SPiRiT
Summary: The lord of Suwa was used to chasing away the demons that haunted his wife. But can he chase away the demons that will come to haunt his son? A moment between Kurogane's parents.


**RELiC's Notes**

**Title:** Chase Away the Demons

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, _set before the adventure.

**Summary:** The lord of Suwa was used to chasing away the demons that haunted his wife. But can he chase away the demons that will haunt his son?

**Warnings**: **SPOILERS** for volume 13 of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and chapter 182. I am using Kurogane's real name, Youou, which was recently revealed in chapter 182 of the manga. I am also assuming that his father's name was Kurogane, since he gave that name to Tomoyo when he first met her. I have no name for his mother, unfortunately.

**Disclaimer:** Characters, names and places belong to CLAMP.

Enjoy!

Long, ebony hair trails over his arm, her head resting on his shoulder and her body cradled in his lap. Her hand is stroking the back of his neck, fingers snaking to trace the curve of his ear. He hears his son stir in the next room, disturbed by a dream or some night creature. Kurogane had half a mind to go to him, but then the lord Suwa hears silence, and the boy's soft breathing reaches his sharp ears through the paper thin walls.

He lowers his cheek to his wife's, his voice barely a murmur. "Tell me what you saw," he asks, and her hand tightens on his neck. He senses her discomfort, and she does not speak when she moves her head from his shoulder, her brown eyes avoiding his red ones. The lady of Suwa shifts in his lap. His fingers find her chin and he lifts her head. Finally with a sigh the lady of Suwa speaks, her words whispered in her husband's ear lest she wakes her son.

"I saw death," she paused. A moment passes as Kurogane's eyes widen. "I saw a sword covered in blood, and demons- black demons, ones you will fight." She said, and she looked at him as if her eyes could make him understand. That gaze he could never comprehend- it spoke of a different knowledge, a different language that only she, as a priestess, could know. A vast expanse of the future he could never cross; there were some things he just didn't want to know.

Red eyes flicked to the wall, then to the open balcony door. The moon shone brightly through, streaking across to the two figures. He had an uneasy feeling her vision included their son. "What of…Youou?" he asked, and he heard the lady of Suwa take a breath. His hand found the small of her back.

"Your son is destined for things greater than the province of Suwa," she whispered, her face turned to the floor, "And many hardships will befall him." Finally, she looked at her husband. Kurogane stared back at her, unsure of what to say, what to do. Slowly, her head rested on his shoulder. "But he will avenge those who took away the people he loves." She said, and the lord of Suwa tightened his grip.

"I don't want to know the circumstances of my death," he chided. An irritated sigh left the lady of Suwa's lips as she sat upright again.

"Even if your death will cause Youou pain? Even if it isn't just you and I he will lose?" she asked that unreadable look in her eyes again. He restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

"I am a warrior. I am trained to accept death when it is my time. Youou will be fine. He has a strong heart." Kurogane let his wife go- she moved from his lap and kneeled in front of him, her hands resting on his knees.

"When will you understand?" she asked, her eyes searching his face. Kurogane's face fell, now a mask.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to understand what you see." Youou moved again, and the lord Suwa could hear his son echo his father's sigh through the walls, the movement of the blanket rustling as he settled again.

"This is something we cannot prevent- we won't be able to help him," she replied, her brows furrowing in stubbornness to continue the topic—a look the lord often saw on Youou's face.

He reached out and cupped her face in his strong hands. "Shhh," he hushed, "Let us not think of this. I think perhaps we had better leave it be…" the lady did not let him finish however.

"He is your son, do you not care?" she asked, her hands on his wrists.

"I do care," he said seriously, but he was concerned about quelling her fear. "I just don't want to think about the future. I want to enjoy whatever time I have with my son—and with you." He said, and looked at her meaningfully. His lady closed her eyes and sighed a little as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He coaxed her back into his arms, wishing he knew how to make her stop worrying.

"Promise me," she whispered, "promise me you will teach him everything you know." She asked, and he nodded silently, his hand taking its place on the small of her back, the gesture he often used to comfort her. In response she squeezed Kurogane's shoulder, before she laid her head on his shoulder. The lord looked out to the balcony again, and frowned slightly, deep in thought as he watched smoky clouds drift across the moon.

The Lord Suwa was used to chasing away the dreams that haunted his wife. But Kurogane was not so sure he could chase away the demons that would come to haunt his son.


End file.
